Mariam
'Mariam ' (マリアム Mariam) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. She is a member of the Saint Shields and Joseph's older sister. Her Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Sharkrash. Appearance Mariam has long, blue hair that she ties into a high ponytail, and sharp green eyes. She wears a female version of the Saint Shields uniform. Personality Mariam is one of the most serious people in the Saint Shields, along with Ozuma. She takes her position on the Saint Shields very seriously, and she is often seen yelling at Joseph and Dunga because they're slacking off or failing in their mission. However, Mariam is also quite motherly towards her teammates and is often comforting them if they're upset. Such as when Dunga was upset after losing his battle, and Mariam cheered him up by telling him that it was only one battle and that it didn't matter. Dunga then started to cry into her lap as she patted his head, comforting him. She often teams up with her little brother Joseph to take on their more difficult opponents. Together, they are a formidable pair. Mariam can be happy and excited, but only when it comes to food, especially apples. She loves to eat delicious food, and becomes very happy when the team acquires some. Mariam is also very sarcastic with her enemies, laughing at them and making jokes about them. Once, when she was battling Max, she called him a puppy, and when he insulted her back, she said "Heel boy!" Near the middle of the season, Mariam and Max were trapped together after a rock avalanche. During this time, Mariam was cruel to Max and told him that she only wanted his bit-beast. However, Max was kind to her, and told her that beyblading was just for fun, and that there was no point in controlling or trapping the bit-beasts. Over this time, Mariam and Max bonded, and Mariam finally realized that she didn't need to trap the bit-beasts, she just needed to have fun while blading. After this, Mariam was very kind and sweet towards Max. History The village that she, Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph come from believe that they have to own and protect all the existing spirits. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Mariam was the second "hooded blader" to attack the BladeBreakers in the beginning of the season. She traveled to the USA to find Max and challenge him to a battle in an alley way. Max, being a champion and a good sport, thought it was a good idea. That was until a strange light started coming from Mariam's beyblade. This strange light was Mariam's Bit-Beast which she would later use to try and steal Draciel from Max. Max was stunned that Mariam won the match, then disappeared into the shadows. After this, Max contacted Kenny and told him about the match before finding out that everyone on the Bladebreakers had been confronted by "hooded bladers." Mariam traveled back to Japan to join her fellow teammates in trying to trap the four bit-beasts. She was often seen with her teammates, watching over the Bladebreakers and keeping up with their progress so they could use it against them in battle. Mariam didn't battle again until late in the season when she went after Max. Max recognized her right away and didn't want to fight her, but after being persuaded by Mariam, he agreed. It ended in a tie, and Mariam quickly disappeared afterwards. In the final match between the Saint Shields and the Bladebreakers, Mariam admitted that she didn't want to fight, and therefore, her match ended in her losing to Max. After that match, Mariam and the Saint Shields no longer tried to steal the four Bit-Beasts. They went on happily as a normal team. Many days and weeks have passed and the Saint Shields made it to the final rounds of the World Championships. There they hope for a revenge against the Blade Breakers. Joseph and Mariam compete against the famous pirates King and Queen on. First, Mariam and Queen face each other. However, when Queen gets into trouble, King intervenes, which is not allowed. The referees just want to break off when Joseph joins the fight as well. The fight continues and is declared legal. During the match Queens Blade gives energy to Kings Blade to increase its spin speed. With this strength, King now has, he lies down with the Saint Shields alone and seems to win. King and Queen are getting stronger and they destroyed Mariam's Blade, then Joseph's. Thus, the Saint Shields lose the match. Beyblade Mariam's Beyblade is Sharkrash. Like Ozuma, she received Sharkrash from her Tribal leaders as a weapon to seal the bit-beasts away. It is a basic tall base beyblade. Mariam & Joseph never upgraded to a Magnacore blade like Ozuma or Dunga, but were still pretty proficient with their blades. Beybattles Relationships Joseph Joseph is Mariam's younger brother. (whether older or younger is never really specified, although with his height difference one could assume that he’s the younger of the two), and both seem to get along very well. They are always looking out for one another, so much so that Joseph even feels compelled to step in during Mariam’s rematch with Max because it appeared as if his sister might lose. Max Tate When Mariam first met Max, She challenge him to a battle and won. These two have a very interesting relationship, to say the least. Mariam beat Max pretty badly when he didn’t realise that she had an invisible Bit beast and after finding out he sort of accuses her of being a cheater. This opinion of Mariam doesn’t seem to quench itself, especially when Joseph decided to give her a little unasked-for help during their rematch. Overall, however, it seems as if Mariam likes Max somewhat. She chides him and jokes around a lot, but she also makes comments about him being “rather cute” and how he’s like a teddy bear in the Dub version. Max probably wants to fight her fairly in a rematch and Mariam is the type of person who would eagerly accept such a battle…provided she’s in the right mood, of course. The two have a very unique relationship, even after finding out about the Bureda Hunters’ true purpose, Max seems rather reluctant to call Mariam an enemy, especially after she ends up (whether inadvertently or not) saving his Draciel from one of Doctor K’s bladers. Mariam tends to be conflicted on her opinion of Max, she seems to like him, but at the same time she doesn’t wish to abandon her duty to her village and team by becoming friends with him. Ray Kon Not a lot of interaction yet, the only thing of merit is that Ray seems to view Mariam as a cheater due to Joseph’s interference in her and Max’s rematch. Ozuma Ozuma’s the leader of Saint Shields, and it seems that Mariam respects him. They haven’t really interacted too much together, but it seems as if they get along rather well. Ozuma probably finds Mariam’s carefree personality to be entertaining, although he probably doesn’t like it when she and Dunga begin their arguments. Dunga Dunga is the “tough guy” of the Saint Shields and at first glance it doesn’t seem as if he and Mariam get along well at all. When they first interact, Mariam berates Dunga for having only tied in the match with Kai while the other Saint Shields had defeated their BladeBreaker opponents and this sends him into a rage. She seems to enjoy teasing him, probably because Dunga gets so worked up over the slightest comment. However, it does seem as if she cares for her teammate. When Dunga loses the battle against Wyatt and the Cyber-Dranzer, it is Mariam who comforts him and he actually starts crying in her lap. The two have a cute, albeit argumentative, friendship. Quotes * Your name's Max, right? You're the beyblade world champ? * Can I challenge you to a beyblade match? * I like to make an impression on people. The name is Mariam. Glad you remember me. * How sweet of you to notice. * Joseph! Well, you thought wrong, little brother! * This is no fun! Come on, Max. Aren't you ever gonna fight back? * My team's mission is to seal the four bit-beasts. That's all! * He means sealing your bit-beasts in the rock forever isn't the only way to protect them. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Mariam, see Mariam/Gallery. de: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Saint Shields Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters